Patient transport apparatuses such as hospital beds, stretchers, cots, and wheelchairs are routinely used by operators to move patients from one location to another. Conventional patient transport apparatuses comprise a base and a patient support surface upon which the patient is supported. Wheels are coupled to the base to enable transport over floor surfaces. The wheels are often equipped with manual brake mechanisms to prevent movement of the patient transport apparatus, when desired. The manual brake mechanisms operate between braked and unbraked modes. In order to switch the manual brake mechanisms between modes, the operator actuates a foot pedal.
One of the wheels located at the foot end of the patient transport apparatus may also be equipped with a steer-lock mechanism to assist the operator in moving the patient transport apparatus down long hallways and around corners or obstacles. The steer-lock mechanism is operable in a free-swivel mode and a steer mode. In the free-swivel mode, all the wheels freely swivel about a swivel axis. This allows for movement of the patient transport apparatus in all directions, including lateral or sideways movement. In the steer mode, the steer-lock mechanism prevents its associated wheel from freely swiveling about the swivel axis. Preventing one of the wheels from swiveling inhibits “dog-tracking” or drifting to one side, thereby making movement of the patient transport apparatus easier when moving down long hallways. In order to switch the steer-lock mechanism between modes, the operator often is required to actuate the same foot pedal used to switch the manual brake mechanisms between modes.
Sometimes, engagement or disengagement of the manual brake mechanisms and/or the steer-lock mechanism can be challenging to the operator. It may be difficult for the operator to discern whether the manual brake mechanisms are in the braked mode or the unbraked mode and whether the steer-lock mechanism is in the free-swivel mode or the steer mode. The operator may forget to engage the foot pedal to switch the steer-lock mechanism to the steer mode in preparation for transport down a hallway or to switch back to the free-swivel mode in preparation for laterally moving the patient transport apparatus in a hospital room. In these cases, the operator can become frustrated with the difficulty associated with moving the patient transport apparatus. For example, when the operator pushes the patient transport apparatus laterally or sideways with the steer-lock mechanism in the steer mode, the wheel equipped with the steer-lock mechanism will be unable to swivel as needed. As a result, the patient transport apparatus will barely budge and the operator may incorrectly believe that the manual brake mechanisms are in the braked mode.
Initiating movement of the patient transport apparatus can also be challenging to the operator. For instance, if the wheels are caster wheels, much of the operator's initial effort in pushing or pulling on the patient transport apparatus is directed at first causing all of the wheels to align with the direction of desired movement so that the wheels have a trailing orientation with respect to the direction of desired movement.
Movement of the patient transport apparatus can also be challenging to the operator for other reasons, such as when electric brakes or other powered modules are employed on the patient transport apparatus and a battery power supply is depleted.
A patient transport apparatus with features designed to improve movement control for the operator and overcome one or more of the aforementioned challenges is desired.